


No Place to Find

by mitslits



Series: Return to the Citadel [8]
Category: Mad Max Fury road, Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitslits/pseuds/mitslits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max has never belonged in the Citadel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Place to Find

Max feels useless. 

He watches the former wives go off to their respective jobs for the day, watches Furiosa do the same, and tries to find something worthwhile to occupy his time. He has tried to help every one of them, but their gifts are ill-suited for him and it has ended with him feeling more helpless than when he began. 

He tries gardening with the Dag, but he has neither the knowledge nor the patience required for such a task. The Dag suggests he find a better place to work when she grows tired of his restless fidgeting, says he squirms more than the baby strapped to her chest. He takes the hint.

He tries healing the War Boys with Cheedo, but his hands are big and rough, not small and gentle. He suspects he's causing more harm than good and excuses himself from the work, knowing Cheedo is far too kind to push him away herself. Both Cheedo and her waiting patients heave sighs of relief. 

He tries teaching the War Pups with Capable, but he doesn't know much more than they do about living in the healing community. He ends up learning far more than he ends up teaching, and he doesn't return for a second day. 

He tries directing the building of defenses with Toast, but she already has everything under control and he only gets in the way. She gives him a sympathetic smile and offers to make a job for him but he refuses. If she has to work that hard to create a job, it is not worth doing.

He comes down to his last option. He shadows Furiosa for a day, but he is even less of a politician than a gardener and she makes that clear in no uncertain terms. 

There is nothing for him here. He belongs in the desert with the sand and the wind and the relentless, burning sun beating down on him. It is time for him to leave. 

The women will kill him if he leaves without saying goodbye and he goes looking for them. 

Furiosa passes him, slows, shoves a wheel into his hands. "Supply run to Gastown. You remember the way." It is not a question. 

He looks down at the wheel in his hands then back at Furiosa. 

She tilts her head to the side and folds her arms over her chest. "Waiting for an invitation?"

It isn't long before he's back on the road that is so familiar to him, driving a supply rig towards the smoke slowly billowing up into the blue sky. He never belonged in the Citadel. 

Furiosa sends him out each time he comes back, has him ferrying things all over the place, but he never complains and neither does she. She sends him out with a rig and supplies and waits to see if he returns. He always does.


End file.
